Someone Precious to You
by Baka no Bouzu
Summary: Once again, Naraku evades the Yasha gangs Clutches, Kagome and InuYasha, irritable, begin once again, a large fight. To pass the time, and remain inconspitious, Miroku chooses some of his normal actions to lighten the mood, with a certain Youkai Slayer.
1. The Wonders of Argument

Chapter 1  
  
"Fine then! Leave. See if I care wench!" The usual. The two couldn't stop fighting for more then a few minutes. And even then, it was just long enough for them to catch their breath, before they started all over again.  
  
"You...Stupid...Inconsiderate...BASTARD!" Kagome screeched at the hanyou "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She roared. InuYasha only had enough time to try to take a desperate lunge at her, snarling like mad right into the ground. Pulling himself up, his mind worked up a few more insults. But when he lifted his head out of the face mark in the ground beneath him, he only got to see the retreating back of Kagome.  
  
"Wait Stupid!" He screeched. "Where the hell do you think your going!" He called after her storming, retreating back.  
  
"MY NAME IS KAGOME! AND I'M GOING HOME!" She called over her back. Her voice filled with rage as she stomped off. Thinking off all kinds of nasty names to call the flustered hanyou: How dare he?  
  
Bringing up her family, he had continued to pester her about why she would go back, and stays so long afterwards. She had brought up the fact that they were her family, and she loved them. Although she may have accidentally let slip the fact that "Just because nobody loves you as a son, doesn't mean that my parents don't love me!" Anger had risen to her head, and she hasn't even meant to say it. Although she now, very forcibly, regretted it. She had hit a sore spot, and InuYasha had growled. Insults streaming out of his mouth, ears nose, everywhere available to the light of day. The language and phrases use made Miroku and Sango hurriedly pull each other up. Dragging Shippo with them. Retreating away from the danger zone.  
  
And that is where we had come in. Now... Kagome was gone. Leaving a very... very temperamental InuYasha to be dealt with by a houshi and a tai-iya, with the pestering of a tiny kitsune. Just what everybody needed to spicen up their day.  
  
InuYasha growled and stormed off. His entire body shaking with rage as he stormed into the confines of InuYasha forest. Surely no doubt to vent out his rage on a poor innocent tree that had decided to grow in the wrong place. "Feh! Stupid bitch..." he snarled; "Insulting me...God Dammit She's lucky I didn't tear her apart on the spot." He snarled bringing his fist back he ground it deeply into a tree, ignoring the cracking of a few of his knuckles. "Someday..." He muttered. ~*~ "Do you think it's safe to go back now Miroku?" asked Shippo, his little green eyes glancing up expectantly. A grumble from his stomach made his reason clear. "I'm hungry." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think one of them would have calmed down by now."  
  
Miroku nodded, looking up at the quickly darkening sky. They had been staying on the far side of the village for quite some time now. "Or... Kagome would have gone back to her time." He pondered, standing up. "I suppose it would be safe to go back now Shippo. I think I could make you some Ramen to eat. Although my cooking would not be as tasty as Kagome or Sango's." He said self-consciously.  
  
Shippo grinned happily. "Yay!" he squeaked, hopping up on his shoulder. "Lets goooo." He said impatiently as he pulled Miroku's ear impatiently. Wondering why the houshi still hadn't started moving.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Miroku finally asked, breaking out of his reverie when he felt his ear being stretched. It was then that the houshi had noticed the absence of his female companion. Where had she gotten off to? Beginning to walk, although it was not in the direction of Old Lady Kaede's hut where they were staying, but in the direction that the main stretch of the village was. The laughs and cheerful shouts of young children tickled Shippo's ears as they approached some of the village children, dancing around Sango, who had prominently a daisy in her hair, and a bouquet of the delicate white flowers in her hands. The village children dancing around; singing to Sango while other children were seen in the distance picking more flowers with the other older villagers. Happy that the children were happy, everyone seemed to be happy.  
  
Shippo laughed out joyfully, hunger forgotten as he launched from Miroku's shoulders, Jumping up and down around with the other children happily. His eyes dancing with sheer joy.  
  
Miroku smiled as he watched the young youkai. His eyes alighting on Sango his expression softening as he gazed about her perfect figure and flowing hair. Noticing then that she had let it down, or that the children had taken out the ribbon. As she turned a brilliant smile across her features. Miroku nearly gasped in aw. Her eyes dancing as her hair flew out gently behind her, Kimonos flowing perfectly. And for that one moment, Miroku felt only sheer desire for her. A longing-ness surging through.  
  
It was so rare that she smiled, and even more when she laughed. But obviously the children had been just what she had needed. One of the greatest ways to pass the time while there was a fight was to distract you. Miroku didn't need much for that... Just a few women. But it was so rare when Sango was out of her seemingly depressed feat, and happy.  
  
Miroku smiled, taking a step towards her, the visual image of him sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her off as he would a bride. Shaking his head as he neared her. Her smile still glistened, although it wasn't as bright as Sango realized that Miroku was staring at her. She rolled her eyes, turning away to scoop of Shippo, although she still could feel Miroku's eyes on her. Causing her to blush a few shades of red.  
  
Shippo squirmed in Sango's arms, hopping up onto Sango's shoulder. "Me and Miroku decided to go back to the hut, we think that it might be safe now." He said, peering down at Sango from the perch he had secured on the top of her head. Sango smiled, gently handing Miroku the bouquet of flowers to hold, while considering.  
  
"I suppose it would be. Has Kagome left?" She asked allowed. Miroku sighed, his hand twitching as he held the flowers in his other, finally, he caved to his own desire, slipping his hand to the most appealing part of her autonomy (To him anyways) Groping for a second, before he got his response. Sango's face burned as she whirled around, slapping him hard enough to make him stumble back. "Hentai." She growled. Miroku sighed, slap mark prominently on his cheek as he sighed. "I'm sorry Lady Sango for my inexcusable behavior." He recited, before responding to her question.  
  
"I do believe that She has probably left. I suppose that we will have to go to find out."  
  
The comment sobered them all. If Kagome had left angrily, then she would not come back until InuYasha apologized. Meaning; that pretty well she would never come back. InuYasha would have to work himself into frenzy before he would go back. And Nobody... Would be able to know that he ever did such a thing. Meaning overall; that it would be an unwanted delay.  
  
The threesome made their way throughout the village. Casting a lazy glance to the trees surrounding the area, the crimson blob that was InuYasha. Arms crossed the irritated Hanyou sat, staring at the full moon in front of him. His ear twitched to the sound of the houshi walking up, after ushering Sango and Shippo inside the hut. "InuYasha?" The sullen hanyou couldn't help but notice the bit of nervousness in Miroku's voice, although deep inside, he was relieved that there was no fear.  
  
"What do you want now Houshi?" He snapped down at the monk who had stepped under the branch that InuYasha was sitting. Miroku sighed, taking a breath before speaking. "Where is Kagome-Sama?" He finally asked, his voice filled with apprehension at the response. And he was right in expecting what he did.  
  
"Why do you expect me to know where that wench is?" InuYasha fused at Miroku, pulling himself up into an upright position, glaring down on the wincing houshi. "I don't keep track of what she does. She does what ever she feels like it." He snarled. Miroku quickly put his hands over his head, a mark of un-heart felt apologize. "I take it then she went home." He said to himself in an under tone.  
  
"What did you say?" InuYasha asked, his voice angry as his ears twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Ah...I said that your absolutely right...I'm sorry to bother you...Goodnight!" Miroku finished, hurriedly, before darting back into the hut. Pulling the rice paper door down he sighed. "She went back." He sighed, shaking his head. "Baka no hanyou." He muttered. "He pissed her off again. We had Naraku's trail even. It will be long cold by the time that they quit fighting."  
  
Miroku sighed, Sango nodded. Shippo? Well, his stomach growled. "Miroku? I thought you said we would make some ramen!" Shippo reminded with a meaningful glance at the ramen and water by the fire pit of the hut. Miroku smiled at the little fox kitsune. He smiled, "Yes I suppose I did promise." He said with a smile.  
  
Shippo smiled happily, bouncing into Sango's arms. "Okay Miroku, You make the food, while me and Sango get some fire-wood for the night..." The kitsune volunteered. Of course, Sango had not said anything about bringing in some wood. But deciding that some more fresh air couldn't kill her she smiled kindly down at Shippo. "Yes...Me and him shall do that." She smiled. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright." Miroku agreed with a smile. Stepping to the ramen he began to put it in a pot. Gathering the remaining firewood and starting a fire.  
  
Sango gazed for a moment at the houshi's robe covered back. Shaking her head she frowned, before responding to the tug on the bottom of her kimonos. "Sango...Lets go okay?" Shippo reasoned impatiently. Sango smiled and nodded, slipping out the door to the outside of the hut.  
  
~*~  
  
It did not take long, before InuYasha's sensitive dog nose could smell the delicious aroma of ramen drifting out of the small hut bellow. Unaware that Miroku had been watching carefully for when the hanyou might come down, he jumped down from the tree, slipping to the threshold of the house.  
  
"Your welcome to come in and eat you know." Miroku called from the belly of the hut. A steaming bowl of ramen in one hand, chopsticks in the other, "There's plenty of ramen left if you want some."  
  
InuYasha frowned; stepping into the hut he sat down between Shippo and Miroku, accepting a bowl of Ramen from Sango when she politely offered it to him. An awkward silence came over the diners. Nobody said a word.  
  
"Well..." Miroku finally coughed to break the silence. InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound.  
  
"Well what?" he asked back innocently, affixing his gaze on Miroku. Miroku raised an eyebrow, finishing his latest mouthful of noodles before he spoke again. "When are you going to apologize to Kagome?" He finally asked.  
  
InuYasha's empty bowl was slammed to the ground. "Why should I apologize to her?" He asked angrily. "She was the one who insulted me! She should come back her and apologize to ME." He growled. Miroku sighed heavily, putting down his half finished bowl of Ramen. Sango and Shippo had suddenly grown very quiet.  
  
Miroku of course did not want to argue with the hanyou either. "I see." He said, although inside he winced. It would be a very long while until Kagome came back, that much was obvious.  
  
Once again, an even more awkward silence grew. InuYasha finally seemed to have had enough. Without any type of recognition or apologize for his outburst, he stood up, stalking back outside into the night.  
  
All of them sighed deeply. "If they love each other. Then why are they always fighting?" Shippo finally piped up. Sango seemed sincerely taken aback. It had been somewhat apparent that they did have some kind of twisted feelings for each other. But when had it become so apparent to Shippo? She glanced at Miroku, and knew where the tiny kitsune had gotten it.  
  
Although Miroku didn't seem to notice the glance, he leaned back against the wall of the hut, closing his eyes with a sigh.  
  
"Their relation is quite complicated I would suspect. InuYasha is still dwelling upon the past, more importantly, Kikyo. And until he can break out of that reverie, and realize that a living woman loves him, or at least, seems to. I don't think he will ever really will take notice, then heed."  
  
Both Sango and Shippo nodded at the wise words uttered from the monk.  
  
A silence followed, broken only from the odd crackles from the fire that they were surrounded by. "It is rather late Shippo-kun." Sango finally spoke. "I suppose you should get to sleep." She brushed off the large sounds of protest emitted from the young kitsune during the process, it was not long before Shippo was curled up in his fathers pelt, clinging to the soft fur softly as he dozed.  
  
But it was only the small kitsune who found peace that night. Each of the group was left in their own little realm of fear and un-assurances. Outside, InuYasha stared at the moon. His usual perch on the tree seemed very familiar to him. Inside, it brought back memories. His golden eyes glinted as he kept watch over the small hut. Knowing that inside, neither of his traveling companions slept except Shippo.  
  
Miroku's visions were invaded by how close they had been to finding Naraku. His dream could have been fulfilled yet again. So many times Naraku invaded them. Perhaps they truly would not be able to find him by the time his time came. His slumber only resulted in small dozes, and every few minutes his head would shoot up, blinking several times before sinking back to doze for another few minutes.  
  
Sango lay on her bedroll, staring into the darkness of the hut. Hearing Miroku's small mummers when he fretted in his non-sleep. Shippo's small wines every now and then, and the whistling of the wind through the trees. Knowing that in one of those trees InuYasha sat.  
  
And back in the modern Era, Kagome sat on her bed, dressed in her nightclothes, staring out the window at the god tree, and the concealed well house through her window. Every now and then, looking back out hopefully, as if wishing that InuYasha would appear to make things right again. But she knew that he would be mad. She couldn't risk going back and having her heart torn up again. So she lay down, staring at the ceiling as Buyo curled up at her feet. Although the oblivion of sleep invaded her as well.  
  
It seemed that some kind of dark cloud had fallen over them all. And far above them, in the mountains very far away. Watching them all in a special mirror, a wicked one sat. A smirk played across his cruel features. He would live again, scheme, and plot. Lay a new trap for them to fall into. This time he had a new toy to add to his game. Not an incarnation, but a tool. One to be used wisely.  
  
And wickedly of course. 


	2. The Antics of the Delinquent Monk Miroku

Chapter 2  
  
"Miroku..." Shippo called, tugging on the shoulders of the houshi. "Miroku! Miroku wake up!" Shippo whined, tugging on Miroku over and over until finally Miroku's eyes flickered open. "Huh...Wha?" he muttered sitting up suddenly with a jerk, sending Shippo off the houshi's shoulders to the floor. "What is it?" He cried, his reflexes finally kicking in.  
  
"Sango made breakfast." Shippo said, Making Miroku moan, although he still did manage to pull his sleepy self to his sleep. He hadn't even got to sleep until the early morning. Sleep was needed in the young houshi's system. But the sight of InuYasha and Sango sitting on either side of the fire woke him up a little more.  
  
Sango smiled at the young houshi as a greeting, and InuYasha flicked an ear in his direction of the houshi. Quite polite for the mood he was in currently.  
  
"Kagome still hasn't come back yet huh?" Miroku commented dryly, sitting down he accepted the roasted fish that Sango handed him, Shippo sitting between him and InuYasha.  
  
"No. What difference does it make?" InuYasha snarled, announcing his mood as very shitty. What else was new? Miroku yawned. "Your right. None." He said quickly agreeing with the hanyou. Maybe even a little too quickly.  
  
The breaking of their fast continued at a silence after that moment on. Uncomfortable they all were. It was not the greatest beginning to the day. Inside both Sango and Miroku hoped that it would get better, and that either InuYasha or Kagome would swallow their pride, and apologize to each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the modern Area, Kagome was still sleeping, unaware of her friend's discomforts. The alarm clock finally started beeping at the sickly b-flat that announced that it was time for her to get up. She rolled over, slapping the alarm clock until she finally pushed a button that made it stop. Not knowing if it was snooze or not, she rolled back over, continuing to sleep.  
  
Finally Kagome's mother's voice was heard. "Kagome are you up yet?" she called up to her daughter, glancing from the clock to the top of the stairs of the shrine again.  
  
Kagome jolted up sitting up in bed. "Yes haha-chan (mother)!" She called down to her mother who seemed thoroughly relieved. "Okay! You must leave for school in 10 minutes!" she called up. Kagome's eyes widened at the prospect. Remembering that she was no longer in feudal Japan. She had school!  
  
Jumping out of her bed, she quickly pulled off her nightclothes, pulling on her uniform hurriedly as she pulled a brush through her hair. "Chikuso!" she cursed quietly digging through the large pack she had lugged back from warring states era, containing all her schoolbooks. Throwing them into her smaller pack she used for school. "Hi grandfather!" She called as she ran by him, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter, "Bye Grandfather!" She called as she ran out the door, heading off to school. She paused only for a second as she looked longingly at the old well house, quickly brushing off the urge to go back to her friends in the feudal era. InuYasha would just yell at her some more.  
  
Unaware she seemed as she turned off the shrine grounds, running flat out down the sidewalk towards school. Unaware, of the blinking golden eyes that had watched her from the branches of the god tree. "Feh..." the inu hanyou muttered, quickly, to avoid detection darting from the base of the tree into the well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's InuYasha?" Miroku voiced thoughtfully, as he opened his eyes. Sitting crosslegged in front of the hut. Not much enlightenement had come over him although. He spent half his time peeking out at Sango who was mending some ripped clothing from battle.  
  
Shippo pouted, his head already covered in multiple bumps, showing that he had pissed the hanyou off before, earlier in the day. "Don't Know, Don't care where that meany is.." Shippo pouted. "He's just a big bully."  
  
Miroku smiled, "I've got a good Idea where he is. Shippo, why don't you go check by the bone-eaters well for our dog-eared friend?" He asked the tiny Kitsune. Sango turned around hearing the houshi's words. "You think he went to find her?" She asked looking curiously under her bangs at the houshi. Miroku smiled and watched as the tiny kitsune bounced off, carying out the appointed task.  
  
"He could have..Either way I just got rid of Shippo.." Miroku said with a large hentai grin, his eyes sparkling as he winked at Sango.  
  
Sango sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat back down again, her back to the perverted houshi. "Sometimes I wonder about your health.." She sighed, shaking her head as she began to sew once again. "You must have some kind of, condition, to be pervert all the time." She sighed. Telling him what Kagome had told her before.  
  
Miroku smiled, although he tried his best to look hurt. "You hurt me," He said sadly, "You cut me real deep just now." A smile spred across his face, giving it away that he was just teasing no doubt. Sango sighed, rolling her eyes again she grabbed the nearest object, In fact one of Miroku's sandles wich he had shed earlier, Hurling it at his head half heartedly.  
  
The attempt missed, hitting Miroku in the stomach he smiled, "Could you throw me my other one?" He asked with a grin, putting on the sandle. Sango smiled and complied tossing the second to him.  
  
Stanind up Miroku made his way to sit beside Sango. Watching her cautiously, he noticed how her body tensed every time he came near her. He really hadn't earned her trust had he? He continued to watch her, her fingers surprisingly nimble with the needle she was using to sew the kimmono back together with. "What a good wife you would make." He whispered to her, his voice barley audible.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, her needle ceasing to move as she heard him speak. Opening her eyes again, she continued to sew. "No comment houshi-sama.." She muttered, a blush coming gentley over her cheeks. Miroku grinned at the reaction. Scooting a little closer, he leaned into her, putting his arm behind her to lean on his own hand. Smiling again as Sango tensed at the closeness he was to her. "I don't bite you know." He informed her cooly.  
  
It was then that Sango relized how close he was, feeling his breath against the back of her neck as he spoke she shifted her position uncomfortably, "Its not exactly biting I'm worring about." She informed him curtly blushing quite a few shades of red at the ironic-ness of the statement.  
  
Miroku grinned as he leaned over her, allowing his head to rest ever so near to her shoulder, his lips only inches away from her ear. He grinned, almoust evily as he took a nip at her ear. She squeaked, pulling away from him, almoust panicked. She turned, leaning backwards, the sewing she had occupied herself with laying forgotten. Miroku smiled, leaning over her "Perhaps you should be." He informed her, waggling his eyebrows. Sango blushed probably around forty shades of red at that statement as she looked up at him, almost fearfully it seemed. "Houshi-sama...?" she stuttered, her composure lost, shaking slightly as he moved in on her.  
  
"Yes?" Miroku asked with a warm smile. It almost gave Sango second thoughts as her hand flew out of nowhere, what she didn't realize though, was Miroku's hand grabbing her wrist before her hand connected with his face. Pulling her arm down, Sango was pulled somewhat upwards, right into the young houshi, who seemed to be expecting her quite readily. "Eager are we?" He asked with a small wink, and a large hentai grin.  
  
"Let me...Go!" Sango fumed, trying futile to pry his grip of her wrist. Her mind darted as he leaned in on her trying even more to get her hand free.  
  
"Mmmm... And what would you do to me if I didn't? Or if I Did?" Miroku asked warily, before bending down to kiss her forehead. Sango's blush, if at all possible increased.  
  
I Stupid houshi, /I she thought I none of the village girls will let him grope them, so now he's trying to grope me. /I Sango thought with her eyes wide. She dug her nails into his fingers, making him wince, releasing her. Growling he stood to his feet.  
  
"Seriously Sango. You act as if I was going to hurt you or something." He said sadly. "You really don't trust me do you? I suppose I should blame myself for that." He sighed, holding out his hand to help Sango up to her feet.  
  
Sango accepted his hand as she pulled herself up, but quickly released it. Although she now felt a little guilty; he hadn't exactly grabbed her anywhere...inappropriate did he? She shook her head, knocking such thoughts out. He would have, if she hadn't acted.  
  
"Yes I suppose you are to blame houshi-sama." She stated firmly, trying to ignore the look that Miroku gave off. Like a little puppy, one who had been kicked, only because it wanted to play. Miroku sighed and turned his back away, walking slowly down the path. Surprisingly to Sango, not towards the village where all the women were. But the other direction, towards InuYasha forest.  
  
Sango sighed. "Wait Miroku! Where are you going?" She called out after him. Miroku shrugged in response.  
  
"For a walk. Care to join me?" He asked, extending his arm to her. Sango sighed, taking a moment she put away her sewing, dousing the fire with water she shrugged. "Might as well." She sighed, walking up beside him. Stiffening as Miroku put his arm around her carefully. Although he did nothing more as he began to walk.  
  
Sango sighed as she followed him, step in step beside eachother, her self- consciousness at exactly where he was placing his arm wearing away as she seemed to notice that he wasn't trying anything. Like a good little lecherous houshi.  
  
The silence kept on untill Miroku finally gazed at Sango whistlessly. She pretended not to notice, becoming very intrested in the tree's, or the ground, until she could finally bear it no longer, blushing she looked up at him. "Is something wrong Houshi-Sama?" she asked him finally. Miroku grinned, turning his position so that he was somehow working himself behind her, letting his hands drape over her shoulders, resting his head upon the top her own.  
  
"Nothing could ever be wrong Lady Sango." He said lightly, before gazing up at the sky, as he continued to walk, as if he was doing nothing unordinary. Thinking.  
  
"What are you thinking of Houshi-Sama?" Sango wondered aloud, relizing that she had voiced it aloud after she heard her own voice. Surprised at how curious her very tone sounded.  
  
Miroku looked down at her the best he could from his postion, finally, he dropped his head to her shoulder, looking at the side of her face, not that her profile was not a nice one, in fact..It seemed to be quiet pleasurable to look at.  
  
"How much do you know of me Sango?" He finally asked, "As a person, how much do you know about me?"  
  
Sango smiled, rolling her eyes. "You're a..man.. Named Miroku. Good enough?" She teased, she would have liked to look into his eyes, but his face was so close, she wouldn't take her chances being that close to him. Well...Would she?  
  
"Really Sango.." Miroku laughed. "How well do you know me?"  
  
Sango sighed, pausing to reflect on the question for a moment. "Well houshi- sama, You're a hentai, a theif, and a liar. Not to mention a womanizer and a fool." She finally finished, looking to Miroku for a reaction.  
  
Miroku seemed rather flustered. "Well...uh...Thank You Sango?" He said with a slight, grimace? He released her, in all good reason, If that was how she thought of him. Walking instead, simply at her side.  
  
Sango smiled, a michevious sparkle in her eye as she moved closer to the houshi, her hips gentley hitting into his side as she knocked herself softly against him. Miroku smiled at her next words. "But on the other hand, you are brave, strong, caring, responsible, intelligent, and rather...Charming...(in a very perverted way)" she added in a undertone, "All round I'd say." Miroku smiled, tucking his arm around her waste, he grinned. "Really? Then thank you very much Sango-chan!" He said happily. But he frowned for a moment. "But youk now, those are just my qualities. You could spend a day with someone and know them, even an hour, you just need to get to know that person, generally." He whispered.  
  
Sango smiled, "yeah. You are right." She smiled, "How do you expect me to to know you houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku sighed, pondering for a second. "Perhaps Peronsaly," He smiled, "then as the time we spend together, and our relationship progresses, intamently?" Sango looked up at him. Her eyes wondering vaugley. 'what does that mean?'  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Do you know whatI like? How I react in certain situations. What hurts men , and what makes me happiest?"  
  
Sango sighed, although she was still smiling as she rested her head upon the young monks shoulder. "Mmm.. Ih ave Ideas. I know that you like stew, and music. As well as Women. Your happiest around friends... And women...And you don't like to see your friends fight, or get hurt. Your protective of those you care about, and would even give your life for them." She looked up, seeing Miroku's face growing somewhat, shuttered. Although he continued to smile down at her, catching her forhead in a gentle kiss. Making Sango smile.  
  
Sango smiled taking the houshi's other hand in hers she gentley kissed it. Completely on impulse. Making the houshi grin. But before he could try anything, Sango looked up at him with expectant eyes. "Me. What do you think about me? What do you I know/I about me?"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, sighing as he suddenly smirked. "Should I list all the undesirable traits first?" He questioned with a small smile and a wink to the youkai tai-jya. Sango sighed, bowing her head.  
  
"I'm sorry houshi-sama." She said sadly, closing her eyes. Miroku groaned, unhappy that he had made her sad, even with his small teasing. He gentley touched her chin with his fingertips, lifting her chin up to look her in the eye. "Your strong, Just, caring, resolute, and smart. Your loving, and definatly vengeful towards evil. Especially beautiful. You care about your friends, and are a great ally in times of battle. All round, You're a perfect woman Sango."  
  
Sango herself had already began to blush tewnty shades of red, and was blushing even more when he stroked her chin again, although her body froze, unable to react when he gentley bent over her, his lips brushing hers for a split second. Making Sango tense, but still long for more deeper inside. She grinned up at the houshi, over her blush. "So I suppose I know you pretty good personally don't I?" She said, almoust proudly to her houshi- sama.  
  
Mirkou smiled. "As I you. We do have a rather strong...rela.." He trailed off with a sigh, "Friendship don't we?" Although it was quite visible in his tone. That he wanted more. How much? Only the lecherous pig knew.  
  
Sango simply nodded in return, resting her head on his shoulder, although when he made a movement to her lower parts, she instantly slapped his hand away, putting a little more space between them, although they still managed to continue holding hands as they walked further and deeper into the forest. Atlhoguh neither of them really seemed to notice where they were going, both very intrested in the others feelings at the moment. Miroku finally voiced up.  
  
"But Sometimes I feel, that your blocking me out... And you just won't let me in.." he confessed, closing his eyes as he continued, "You lash out of me, both physically, and verbally when I try to show you how I feel, to show you that I want you. I want to know you more then generally, more then personally. More then I intamintly/I if at all possible." He whispered.  
  
Sango looked at the houshi, feeling her heart go out to the hosuhi, although she quickly grabbed it. He would crush it, running after some other girl. He always did. "Oh houshi-sama...I'm sorry..." She whispered, Miroku opened his mouth to say something more, but she lifted a finger to his lips. "Let me finish. You have to understand my point of it to, you lecherous houshi." She added as he kissed her fingers, then her palm, she closed her eyes, resisting the urge to smack him as she drew in a stuttering breath to continue. "You show me you love me, if at all possible. And I give you my heart. But then you trample it. You go after any other girl that comes whithin three meters. Houshi-sama. I can't risk getting hurt like that." She whispered, pulling herslef away from him as she crossed her arms, walking in front of the houshi, who had stopped in his tracks hearing her words.  
  
"All of that could be avoided, I could become a chaste, holy..Well...Loyal houshi to you if I had a reason." He whispered. Sango stopped in her tracks, her breath catching in her chest as she turned to look at the monk. "Houshi...-sama?" She squeaked, as he moved in on her, rolling his hands over her back, pulling her into him as he smiled, "Yes Sango-chan?" He responded huskily. His eyes darkened with sheer lust for the girl in his arms.  
  
Sango's eyes sparkled, maybe with tears? Perhaps with happiness. "Oh houshi- sama.." She sighed, lifting herself up onto tip toe she lifted her lips to his, kissing him gentley. Miroku smiled, bending his neck so that she wouldn't have to stretch he returened the kiss, adding in a few more of his antics. Sango's breath caught once again as she felt his tounge on her lips, prodding gentley, begging for an entrence. How could she resist?  
  
Opening her mouth she gasped as his warm breath flooded into her mouth. Leaving her litterally breathless. The feelings that he sparked, his tounge gentley prodding her interior warmth. Tasting her as if he couldn't get enough. She felt all sorts of feelings flood through her, as she pressed her tounge agaisnt his, to see if it would feel as good, to her surprise it felt even better as he groaned into her mouth, making her moan in longing, shifting her hips in his grip, making him gasp against her mouth, gentley the two broke apart reluctantly.  
  
Every erotic feeling that Miroku had every felt for Sango, strenghtened a hundred times with the new feelings that pulled through him, pooling at his groin, then shooting back up to himself, to fill him with an energy that he had rarley experienced before. "God Sango.." he whispered, as he gentley searched her neck, nuzzling gentley trying to reach the tender flesh. Sango tilted her neck backwards as she felt his warm kisses again, his teeth scraping against her neck made her eyes widened in shock as she wrapped her hands around his neck, but the feeling of his tonge soothed any sting, until she wondered if she had even felt it at all. She shifted again, trying to get against him more, making a small moan of sheer frustration.  
  
Miroku felt the vibration against his lips, which made him gasp again as he felt her twist in his grip. Releaing her he panted gentley, "Sango..." he gasped, "I...I'm...not one to control myself..." he warned. Sango smiled hautily, she herself was feeling feelings that she had never before experienced, a warmth flowing through her, settling at the very pit of her abdomen, perhaps even lower. "Miroku..." She whispered, saying his name.  
  
Miroku looked up at her, smiling, "You said my name." He commented with a smile, Sango smiled again,  
  
"Miroku?" She repeated, Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" He asked her huskily as she returned to his arms, pressing her body against himself. Making him wonder inwardly. Was he teasing her? "My temptress.." He whispered slyly, Sango snorted, searching his mouth for another kiss.  
  
And did she ever get one.  
  
From the shadows of the forest floor a genderless sincker imitted, although it was to low for the distracted humans to hear.  
  
Shadows seemed to spread from the floor of the forest, a cloacked black figure emerging from them. But by the time Miroku and Sango broke apart again, panting for breath, their eyes widened as Miroku slowly swore. "shit..." he hissed.  
  
"Your slow on noticing. Aren't you?" Came the same cold voice, it emitted from everywhere around, where the shadows had spred. "To late." 


	3. The Pains of Love

Miroku quickly assessed the situation overtop of Sango's head, Sango turning from the houshi's chest to be confronted with the same scene as the houshi. The single black figure standing in the middle of the shadows, hands outstretched. Almost seeming to be controlling the shadows as they enveloped the couple, and the surrounding area a few feet each direction. They seemed to be lifted, faded as the figure touched the hood of the cloak, lifting it to reveal a young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties with long raven hair and fiery black eyes.  
  
She withdrew two knives; which seemed to be twin katanas. Both were identical, except for a small stone setting in the handle of each one, one was black. The other was white. The black one currently seemed to be pulsating. The figure grinned.  
  
"Naraku sent me to finish you off!" She called simply, her voice was harsh, more masculine then feminine. Making both of the nigens wince.  
  
"Whoever you are. We're not interested!" Miroku shouted, although he was silenced as the demon raised the left katana, not the shadow one, the white one. Light emitted harshly from it as it was swept down, contrasting with the darkness. The darkness rushed past Sango and Miroku. Making them both fall to their knees in pain as it shot through them.  
  
Lifting his head, Miroku looked up, watching in honest amazement as the blackness surrounded the light energy. Rolling it all into what seemed to be a spiraling ball. "What the hell is this?" He wondered aloud. But something made his heart stop as he looked down at Sango. She was shaking uncontrollably, under his grip where he held her to the ground. Suddenly a white light shot out of her, connecting to the ball itself. Miroku's eyes widened as his lover went limp. "What the hell did you do to her?!" He cried out. But that was when he noticed other energies swirling around them. All of them connecting in the ball that was being controlled by the demon. White energies, black energies, green energies, all from their respective holders. Miko's, youkais, trees, and waters, everything that had energy was dieing around them. Miroku looked down to Sango. Growling as he cast about for his fallen staff. It as quite a ways away he noticed, relinquishing his hold on Sango. He crawled after it.  
  
His hands connected with the smooth round wood as he grunted, pulling himself up with a large grunt, struggling to his feet as energy whipped past him. The good energy did not hurt going through, but Kami did the dark stuff every whip him hard. Miroku gasped as another shot went through him, staggering forward the houshi looked up, seeing the ball get bigger and bigger. Finally it seemed to have reached capacity. Shrinking it morphed into a little black ball. Not much larger then the size of the young houshi's fist. "Prepare to die houshi!" The demon whispered, before lifting the ball up between her hands. The Katana's floating behind her with absolutely nothing touching them to hold them there.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as the ball floated between the girl's slender fingers, rising up until she looked up, her eyes had taken on an eerie hue, more of a pale glowing white now. It floated above her head, until the woman brought her arms down. The young houshi frowned as it shot towards him, looking to his air rip in his hand; he touched the beads, until a thought dawned on him. Sango's energy was in the ball! If it were destroyed, Sango would be killed. Hissing Miroku ripped out a charm paper, holding it out in front of him as the ball came hurtling towards him. 'Kami I hope this works!" He cried above the winds. The ball hurtled at him, making Miroku cry out as he was hurled backwards. But the ball did not pierce through the charm as Miroku flinched, trying to overpower it he brought out another seal, ducking out of the way as he let go of the seal. It floated in mid air, with the energy ball still trying to burst through it. Miroku hissed, bringing out a seal he slapped it down underneath the ball as barriers shot up. He knew one thing. The woman was controlling it. If he could kill her, not matter how beautiful she was, then they would be safe.  
  
Miroku advanced, staff in hand as he growled. "I'm going to kill you, whoever in kami's name you are!" He shouted before advancing. He growled as he lunged, only to be met in the chest with a large ball of dark energy that shot from the womans hand. Miroku coughed, as he keeled over, landing in the dirt he stared up, trying to get back to his feet. Gasping in pain the houshi stared out as his vision blurred, trying to focus on the woman as he threw out another seal, bringing his staff around, he hit no the woman, but the evil energy surrounding her.  
  
The woman blanched, a terrible scream emitting from her throat as the black katana, where all the evil energy seemed to come from. Rattling the woman cried out, taking the katana in hand she drew it backwards, the evil energy withdrawing from around the three people. The large ball from before, which was still trying dumbly to break through the seal, began to writh, as the dark energy stripped off it, leaving it to glow white for a moment, before all the energy shot off into the darkness. Miroku sighing heavily in relief as Sango received her energies back.  
  
Although her eyes opened, Sango could not immediately get up. She looked up at Miroku, seeing him standing there looking at him. The chest of his robes where covered in blood. And there was a little pool where it was dripping off his robes. "Houshi-sama!" She gasped out, pushing herself to her knees with great effort as she looked at the houshi. Her hirakatsu was still back at the hut. She had been so blinded by the houshi, she had forgotten all about protection. Unwittingly, they had both walked into the dangerous part of the forest. With nothing but the failing young houshi's seals, and his powers.  
  
"Sango...Run!" Miroku gasped, "Go find InuYasha, Kaede, Anyone!" He gasped as he pulled out another seal. "I can hold this thing off..."  
  
The energy had become, not evil, but reeked with the power of the demon female. The 'good' energy was really only good in the youkai's eyes. Both the humans were suffering substantially from the exposure.  
  
"Miroku...I couldn't!" Sango stuttered, looking to her friend and comrade. She could not leave him in battle. She walked to his back, putting her arm around him; she helped him steady himself, so that he could concentrate his energies on summoning enough power from himself.  
  
"You're a fool Sango..." Miroku whispered, but smiled jus the same. Lifting his hands he growled. "I an use my void now, seeing as nobody would be in danger." He whispered to Sango, who nodded, slipping behind the houshi to be out of harms way.  
  
The woman had been warned before about the houshi's hand. Glaring at the young monk she growled, spreading her arms she gathered dark energy from herself. Not the sword which she had sheathed at her side. "Then I shall take one of you with me!" She screamed as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel. "Houriki!" He cried out over the winds.  
  
The woman's eyes widened, as she let go of the energy, throwing it hard out of the vortex of the winds, directing it not at Miroku, but at Sango.  
  
It only took a moment to devour the woman with his Houriki, but it was Sango's scream that caught Miroku off guard. He only had a moment to watch helplessly, as it connected with the side of his favorite youkai tai-jya. Sango only had a moment to think, and to try and dodge. If she hadn't, it would have hit her in the middle, and killed her instantly. It grazed her side, blood flying out of her wound. It stretched up her entire side as she screamed out in pain. "Kyyaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Miroku cried out, diving to Sango's side, forgetting his own wounds as he looked at his love, sprawled out in a spread eagle position, panting heavily, eyes closed in pain. "Sango-chan?" Miroku whispered into her ear, trying to wake her out of the close to passing out situation. Sango gasped for breath. "Housh...Houshi...sa...maa?" She whispered, her eyes cracking open for a moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango..." Miroku whispered, muttering the words through his own wounds in his chest. He gently keeled over himself. Unable to move because of sheer exhaustion, and the pain shooting through his chest, which could no longer be ignored. Both of the nigens stayed there, in each other's wake. Both alive, barley.  
  
The darkness had lifted, sunlight shining through on them, showing that they were still in the forest, sprawled on the forest floor. Not very far away, were a black cloak, and two katanas. The only evidence that an evil energy youkai had ever existed. 


End file.
